Furry Tails
by LoelGrey
Summary: Youko x Yomi, este Fic era un sueño que tuve, y que me sirvió como inspiración. Luego mi mente pervertida hizo el resto. Gracias Kurama por la corección. kisu
1. Chapter 1

Título: Furry Tails

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Edición: Kurama

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

CAP.1

Después de la grán batalla de artes marciales del makkai, Youko Kurama decidió quedarse en el makkai durante una temportada. Avisó a su madre humana de que estuviera con un viaje de estudios, pero en realidad se quedo en el Castillo de Yomi. Ahí hizo unos investigaciónes sobre nuevas especies de plantas demoniacas y practicó con ellas. Yomi mientras tanto se fue de viaje con su hijo y deso el castello a cargo de Kurama. De ve en cuando le visitaban sus compañeros del torneo y Yusuke, pero la mayoridad de tiempo estaba sólo.

« Uff, ya esta. Lo he conseguido, esto era la última semilla Shimaneki." Con eso encendí la lámpara con una bombilla de luz roja para simular el sól y lo dirigió hacia la tierra. Luego cerró la puerta del laboratorio y se dirigió a la sala común, ahí se sentó en el trono para quedarse pensando en simismado.

"Podria visitar a Hiei, hace mucho que no se nada de él". Dicho Hecho. Kurama se vistió con un traje verde y salió del castello. En el bosque del oeste andaba como si estuviera en casa, de echo ese bosque era antiguamente su hogar, y decidió ir a sus antiguos refugios. No había nada excepto unas tela arañas y salamader que tomaba el sól. Se quedo pensativi y se pudo ver como sus ojos esmeraldas por un instante habían cambiado a un dorado, pero volvían a ponerse verde después de un segundo. Había algo detras de él… se movía y algo entre las hierbas y árboles crujo. Unos demonios que habían perdido su ruta y andaban sueltos por el Makkai.

« Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui.. un humano ! » Los demonios sacaban sus axas y espadas y lamían sus dientes afilados. « Hoy tendremos una cena deliciosa ». Pero no llegarón en hacer nada. Unos segundos después el látigo de rosas de Kurama ya las había partido en múltiples pedazos que caían al suelo desangrándose. Cuando habia acabado con estos se dirigió hacia el sur, hacia el castello de Mukuro.

Después de poco tempo llegó, el castello estaba vacío. No habian ni guardaespaldas ni nadie. Kurama entró con cuidado por si acaso, pero no se encontró con nadie. Cuando habia registrado todo volví a salir y por sorpresa se encontró con su antiguo compañero, Hiei.

"Hola Hiei!"

"Qué haces aqui?"

« Yo también me alegro de volver a verte. »

"Hn… Que quieres?"

« Nada… visitarte. Como estas ? »

"Normal."

"Cómo es que el castiillo esta vacío sín ningúna vigilancia?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Después de un largo silenzio sonrió y se acercó a Hiei, pero de repente Hiei se lanzó encima de Kurama y las tiró al suelo a los dos. "Vaya Hiei… tanto me echabas de menos?"

"Baka… mira!" Kurama miró hacia dónde enseño Hiei… Una flecha que se había clavado en el árbol detras de ellos.

« Etoo… »

« Ahí estaaaa… atrapadleeeeee ! » Unos demonios se acercarón. Hiei se levantó, cogí la mano de Kurama y los dos corrían hacia el bosque. "Viene a por mí!"

"Que hiciste ahora Hiei?"

« Calla y corre ! » Los dos entraron en el bosque y Kurama hizo crecer las ramas de tal modo de que nadie les podia seguir. Con los pulmones ardiendo se pararon al lado de un rio y Kurama se agacho para coger unos tragos e Hiei hizo lo mismo.

"Esto… Kurama…"

"Si?"

"He matado a Mukuro."

"Nani?" Kurama le miró perplejo, cómo era capáz de matarla?

"Pos era muy simple, un día me la cargé y los demás empezaban a cazarme. »

« Jajajaja »

« No te ríes ! »

« Me recuerdas a mí hace siglos. »

Hiei le dió un golpe en la espalda y Kurama se cayó al rio.

"Eso no es justo!"

"Calla!" Hiei se puso en guardia. Otra vez estos demonio? No, no eran ellos. De la sombra salían unos compañeros del torneo : Touya, Suzuki el bello luchador, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Chuo y Rinku. Hiei se calmó.

"Que quereis?"

"Ehhh? Hola Hiei! Yo también me alegro de verte" dijo Jin en tono burlon. Touya se acercó a Kurama: „Eh Kurama que bién que te encuentro aqui, tengo que hablar contigo." Touya entro al agua y murmuro algo al oido del hanyou.

"Bueno, en principio no hay problema, pero me faltaría el sense no umi, a parte estamos en pleno día, si fuera de noche con luna llena aún, pero asi… Oye Suzuki, te queda el liquido de la fruta de la vida anterior?"

Pero Suzuki nego con la cabeza.

"Lo siento amigos, pero va ser que no puede ser." Dijo Touya y los demás bajaban la cabeza. Hiei a cambio quería saber que pasa y Touya se lo explicó: "Es que los demás quiere ver al famoso ladrón Youko Kurama y probar sus poderes contra él. »

« No lo digas tanto en voz alta, todavia soy un ladrón que buscan por todo el Makkai." Kurama quería dirigirse a Hiei y pregustarle si Mukuro tendría algo de ese liquido, pero Hiei desapareció como siempre.

Entonces una figura negra apareció entre los árboles y se unió con los demás.

« S… Sakio ? » Dijo Kurama, pero cuando miró por segunda vez, vió que no era Sakio, pero esa persona, tenía la misma apariencia, quizas más jóven, un chaval de 18 años con el pelo largo negro y, como no, fumando.

"Ah veo que conocías mi padre, me presento, soy koujin (renovación), el hijo de Sakio." Los demás compañeros estaban con cara de interogante, pero Kurama estaba un poco alterado, dunque el chaval sonrió, no era una sonris culquiera.

"Kurama! Toma!" Desde lejos una sombra apareció y le lanzo un frasco Kurama lo cojió, era sense no umi, y la persona que lalanzó er ni mas ni menos que Hiei después volvió a desaparecer. ´Gracias´, pensó el hanyou y se tomó un trago. ´Más vale prevenir que curar´ y lo tragó. Cuando Kurama se estaba transformando el agua al rededor de sus piernas también lo hacía.

El pelo rojo se trasformo en pelo plateado, aparecierón orejas y una cola larga, sus ojos esmeraldas cambiaban a un dorado intenso, Youko Kurama había vuelto y al mismo instante el agua se había congelado.

"Nani?"

"Gomen, Kurama." Touya bajo la cabeza.

« Qué haces Touya ? » El Youko intento liberarse, pero los demás atacarón al zorro espiritual y conseguían inmovilizarle.

"Pero por que… no entiendo."

"Hemos hablado todos antes de venir y hemos decidilo de vengarnos de tí Kurama ! » Dijo Touya y formo unos cristales de hielo que atacaban a Kurama y traspasaban su cuerpo. La sangre tiñió su ropa blanca en un carmesí e hicierón que su sangre se enfriara.

« Muy bien echo, ahora me toca a mi. » Dijo Koujin y se acercó con un cuchillo en la mano y un frasco en la otra. Jin, Chuo y Shishiwakamaru sostenían el brazo de Kurama cuando Koujin corto con el cuchillo. El zorro gruñó cuando la sangre bajo hasta su mano y brotó al fondo de la rotella que sostenía Koujin en su mano.

"Sabes que Kurama? Hace mucho tiempo mi padre estaba haciendo unas pruebas de crear un Youkai muy poderoso, pero no pudo terminar su obra porque le matasteis. »

"Pero, si no le matemos, fue el mismo que decidió…"

"Callate!" Con eso cortó la mayor parte del pelo de Youko y sostenía las mechas plateadas en sus manos. El Youko estaba ahí en pie, las piernas atrapadas en el rio congelado, los brazos sostenidos por sus amigos, el pelo corto y sangre por todas las partes, que más podia pasar? Entonces Koujin se acercó y dejó el frasco y el pelo en el suelo y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo del youko. "Eres muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda, y el Youkai que voy a crear con tu sangre y tu DNA va ser uno de los más fuertes, pero para eso me falta todavia un pequeño detaille."

"Que detaille?" Eso mejor no haberlo mencionado, porque ahora Koujin se puso detras del zorro y acarició la cola de Kurama.

"Ah… no la toques…" Kurama reaccionó como los gatos cuando se las coje de la cola, sus uñas se expandían como agarrar algo en el aire, sus ojos cerrados aplpitaban bajo los parpadeos y su boca semi abierta mostraba sus dientes afiladas. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró cuando Koujin continuó acariciando la cola. En un instante Koujin sgarro la cola con fuerza y estiro de ella.

"Ahh…" Kurama quizo liberarse, pero ahora Suzuki y Ringu también se unían en sgarrarle fuerte. Entonces Koujin cogió el cuchillo y quería cortar la cola de un tiro, pero el cuchillo no traspasaba el hueso. Kurama grito alto con los ojos cerrados, un rayo de dolores le paso por todo el cuerpo y la sangre bajó sus piernas. Koujin apretó con el cuchillo y cortó y cortó, Kurama gritaba de miedo, rábia, de dolor y lágrimas bajaban sus mejillas. Por fín el cuchillo traspasó y separó la cola de su dueño, con un último grito alto, los ojos de Kurama se pusierón blancas y se cayo incosciente a la dura superficie del hielo. La sangre se repartió por el hielo y se conegló.

Los demás demonios se separarón del zorro, todos menos Shishiwakamaru que cogió el pelo de Kurama y el frasco con sus sangre, empzaban a llorar. Koujin les gritó : « Pero que os pasa ahora ? Acaso no es vuestro enemigo ? Ahora os da pena?"

"Si era nuestro enemigo, pero también nos ha enseñado muchas cosas que nos hizo creer que fueramos amigos." Dijo Touya con la voz temblando.

Koujin se enfadó y le pegó a la cara. « Anda callate, recuerda que tienes un contrato conmigo, TODOS teneis un contrato conmigo, asi que deshazte de él y veniros al laboratorio!" Con esas palabras Koujin se dirigió hacia el bosque con los demás. Touya se quedo un minuto más mirando al zorro poco a poco desangrándose. Levantó la mano y deshizo el hielo. El rio volvió a fluir y se llevó el cuerpo de Youko Kurama consigo.

El cuerpo fue llevado unos cuantos kilometros hasta llegar a un lago, dónde fué llevado por las ondas hacia el bordello. Kurama se despertó y rayos de dolores pasaban por su cuerpo al primer instante de moverse, ahora se acordó, Koujin le había contado la cola, Kurama miró su mano y sus uñas. ´Por que estoy todavía con mi estado youkai? No debería haberme transformado ya?´Kurama recogió unas últimas fuerzas y conseguió sacarse un poco del agua, pero colapsó medio metro mas tarde. Cuando pasó un rato en silenzio, sus orejas captaban una presenzia que se acercó, notó el paso, controdado, libero, un ombre grande. La figura se acercó y se agachó:  
"Kurama diós mio que te ha pasado?" Dijo la voz suave cuando pasó su mano encima de su cara. Kurama abrió los ojos, era Yomi. Kurama no dijo nada sin embargo empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse. Yomi le ayudó en levantarle, pero el Youko gritó de dolores y lloró aún más. Yomi pasó una mano por las orejas de Kurama bajandola por su espalda y notó que no había pelo. "Te han contado tu precioso pelo, no me estraña que lloras, era tan precioso." Kurama negó con la cabeza en el embrazo de Yomi, y su mano seguió bajando hasta llegar dónde debería estar la cola del zorro. "Oh… entiendo…Kurama dime que ha pasado!" Pero Kurama no le contestó, siguió llorando y encerró su cara en los brazos de Yomi. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, asi que Yomi mantenía esta postura para un momento para calmar a Kurama.

Cuando Kurama se había dormido por cansacio, Yomi se levantó y le agarró entre sus brazos para llevarle de vuelta al castillo.

FIN CAP.1


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Furry Tails

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Edición: Kurama

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

CAP.2

Kurama se despertó en su cama, es decir su cama en el Castillo de Yomi. Abrió los ojos y vió la cara de Yomi al aldo de su cama en una silla esperando.

"Yomi…"

"Kurama, como estas?" Pero Kurama no respondió, volvió a acordarse de lo sucedido y lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos dorados. Ojos dorados? Como es que después de tanto tiempo todavia no se había transformado? Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Dozo." Dijo Yomi, y la puerta se abrió. Un demonio tipo médico entró y se acercó a la cama.

"Veamos al paziente, sientese porfavor." Kurama hizo lo que le demandó sín dejar de mirar a la manta.

"hn.. eso esta muy mal… eso no volierá crecer sín ayuda externa. Va ser que le tenemos que crear una nueva cola, pero no se preocupe, eso no duele mucho. Asi que le esperare en el laboratorio." Y se fue. Yomi le dio las gracias y se dirigió a Kurama.

"Escuchame. No se que ha pasado ni quien ha sido, pero te ayudare, eso será la forma de pago por cuidar a mi castello en mi ausencia. A parte tengo que hacerte una pregunta."

"Cual?"

"Cómo es que vuelves a tener tu aspecto de zorro demoniaco?"

"Bebió sense no umi."

"Me lo imaginaba. Pero de dón de lo sacaste?"

"Me lo dió Hiei."

"Hiei? Hiei tiene sense no umi?"

"Me imagino que lo habra robado del castello de Mukuro."

"Robado? Jajajajaja, eso esta bien… perdóname, vamos al laboratorio."

Yomi ayudó a Kurama levantarse, ya que le dolía cada paso que hacía, le levantó y le llevó en brazos. Kurama tembló, volvió a llorar y Yomi se acercó y le beso en sus labios. Kurama respondió el beso y encerró sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Yomi.

"Como es que has vuelto, no ibas de viaje con Shura?"

"Shura se esta entrenando con unos Youkais que me parece compañeros tuyos, unos ninjas, las que entrenaste un día en mi castillo antes del torneo de artes marciales del makkai. »

"Que dices? Ellos?"

« Qué pasa ? »

« Pues… justamente ellos fueron los que me hicieron esto, mejor dicho, los que estaban envuelto en el asunto. »

« Le digo a Shura que se las cargue ? »

« No… tiene que haber un motivo y quiero investigarlo. »

"Eso ya me suena más como tú. Muy bien, pero primero vamos a curarte, hay un metodo de que vuelvas a tener tu cola." Mientras hablaban bajaban a la sala del laboratorio. "Te recuerdas de la capsula donde creó a mi hijo ? Pués es un capsula especial con la que se pueden crear ciertas partes del cuerpo y crecerlas. Si te conectamos hay una posibilidad de volver a hacer crecer tu cola atraves de tu propios huesos de la columna vertebral. »

« Suena interesante. » Con esto Yomi le bajo al suelo y le ayudó dirigirse a la capsula. Ahi dentro se sentó en el suelo y le conectaban con cables, brazos articulares y tubos. Después el medico le sacó sangre con una aguja y con otra le inyectó un calmante para que el zorro caía en un tipo cóma despierto.

"Yomi, avisa a mi madre porfavor de que no volvere a casa dentro de una temporada." Llenarón la capsula con liquido curativo y Kurama flotó en agua, y atraves de un minuto cerró sus ojos y se dormió.

Unos días después.

« Mi señor he analizado la sangre de Kurama. »

"Y bién. Cuales son los resultados."

« Como usted había imaginado, la sangre contiene cierta dosis de sense no umi concentrado. Es decir el liquido de la fruta de la vida anterior que se tomo estaba tan concentrado que le convertió en zorro espiritual para un largo periodo y nadie sabe cuando deja de afectuar, yo calculo unos años."

Yomi sonrió. "Muy bien, vulve a tu posición y dime cualquier cambio que succede."

"Si señor."

Yomi aviso a un demonio mensajero:  
"Avisa a la madre ningen de Kurama de que su hijo ya no volierá a casa, que había econtrado la felicidad."

"Si señor."

Unos meses pasaban y la cola de Kurama ya habia crecido unos centimetros.

Un año pasó y media cola habia crecido.

Dos años pasaban, apesar de que Kurama mantenía su aaspecto de zorro, la cola había terminado de crecer.

« Como esta ? »

"Esta a punto de terminar la últimas pruebas y ya le podemos sacar de ahí. »

« Le esperare en mis aposentos. »

Dos horas más tarde unos demoio llevarón un zorro mojado inconsciente a los aposentos de Yomi y le depositarón en su cama a su lado. Yomi paso con su mano por la frente del Youko, todavia se notaban las marcas que dejaban los cables en su piel, pero esto no le preocupaba de momento. Se acercó y besó los labios frios de su amante.

Kurama se despertó después de un rato.

"Yomi… que ha pasado?"

"Ya estas curado."

Kurama se sentó y se miró, aparte de que no llevaba ropa, miró su trasero y podía ver una cola moviendose felizmente.

"Yooomi… te quieto! Muchas gracias ! » Kurama le abrazó fuerte y le beso en los labios, luego introdujó su lengua en la boca del otro para jugar con la dulce lengua de Yomi, pero este se retenió.

« Kurama… estas seguro ? »

"No.. pero me muero de ganas de follar. Cuanto tempo habre estrado en el laboratorio? Unos meses?"

"No… dos años."

"DOS?" Kuramas ojos se hicierón grande y pensó ´no me estraña que estoy explotando, dos años sin hacer el amor, quién lo aguantaría ?´ y se acercó otra vez a Yomi. « Ne… me quieres Yomi ? »

« Por supuesto que te quiero, siempre te he querido Kurama. »

"Entonces callate y ven aqui." Yomi no se retenió y se lanzó encima de Kurama. Los dos empezarón a luchar quién se quedaría encima y ganó Yomi.

« No es justo, yo acabo de despertarme.. : »

« Ah… se siente… » Y le sujeto con sus muñeca encima de la cama, entonces aumentó su Youki y apareció una especie de cadena que sujetaban las brazos de Kurama encima de su cabeza. Mientras tanto Yomi se quito con toda tranquilidad su ropa. Luego bajó y se sentó encima del Youko, bajó a besarle, pero no le beso, sólo percibió su aliento. El zorro estaba desesperado y quería besarle, pero Yomi dijo: "Quieres besarme? Te dare algo lo que puedes disfrutar con tu lengua pervertida y malefica que tienes." Y Yomi acercó su membro. El zorro sacó su lengua y lamió la punta de modo jugoso.  
"Ahh maldito zorro, hazlo bien!"

"Ah no lo hago bién? Entonces enséñamelo como hacerlo."

"Si es eso lo que quieres, no hay problema." Y con esas palabras Yomi bajo a la cadera del Youko, primero acarició su membro con la mani y luego lo lamió de arriba a abajo.  
"Ohh, Yomi… si que lo haces bién!" Acto seguido el youkai con el pelo negro intrudujó el membro en su boca y lo succionó.

"Ahhh Siiiii, más!" Kurama quería liberar sus manos pero la cadena era fuerte, asi que levantó su cadera para decirle a Yomi de ese modo de que aumentara el ritmo. Yomi dejo el membro medio hecho y se dirigió a Kurama.

"Ahora lo has entendido como tienes que hacerlo?"

"Ahh si… pero terminalo onegai."

"Si quieres que termino esto, tendrás que tacerlo mejor de lo que lo hizo yo."

"Nani?" Con eso, Yomi hizo desaparecer las cadenas. Youko Kurama entonces sonrió y se acercó a la cara de Yomi, le besó con much ternura y luego besó paso lento bajandose del cuello, mordiendole suavemente, bajando hacia la clavícula, morderla también y bajar hasta los pezónes de Yomi, besarla, lamerla, mordisquearla poco y poco y bajar con su lengua hacia su ombliguo y lamerlo con deseo. Mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban su membro y las partes internas de sus muslos.  
»Dime Yomi, asi lo hago bien ? »

« …Si… »Cuando Kurama bajó un poco más e introdujó el membro grande de Yomi en su boca, este murmuro algo que no se entendía, pero Kurama sabía que lo estab disfrutando. Kurama jugaba de nuevo con la punta de Yomi e introdujo su lengua en la punta que hizo gritar a Yomi. Acto seguido Kurama lo lamía de arriba abajo como lo hizo Yomi antes con el suyo y luego empezo masajear su culo con una mano y la otra libre la subió a la boca de Yomi y le introdujó dos dedos. Yomi lamía los dedos como si fuera un helado ningen mientras que su boca succionaba el membro duro de Yomi. Un poco antes de que Yomi llegase al climax, Kurama saco los dedos de la poca de Yomi y las introdujó en su entrada.

"Kurama… maldito seas."

"Siii Yomi…" e introduco los dedos más profondo que hicieron caer a Yomi al climax y Kurama se lo bebió todo.

"Kurama… eres un esperto, nunca lo he dudado."

"Sii… pero ahora te toca a ti." Kurama se sentó encima de Yomi y le besó con deseo. Yomi se sentó recto y aguató a Kurama entre sus brazos y piernas.

"Vaya que recuerdo, esta postura no lo hemos practicado todavia."

"Ah pues lo disfrutaras Kurama". Con esas palabras tomo en su mano el culo del Youko y con la otra se chupo un momento los dedos para introducirlas y ene l acto, Kurama gimió. Su membro se frotaba en el estómago de Yomi, pero este sabía a donde iban los tiros y sgarro el membro y puso el dedo grande en la punta para detenerle.

"Ah no, esto mas tarde, todo a su tempo mi impaziente zorro." Entonces sacó los dedos de Kurama y este protestaba. Entonces gimió en los oidos de Yomi las lamió con ternura. Cone so Yomi volvió a estar preparado y se preparó para meter su membro gránde en el pasillo de su amante.

"Hayaku.. Yomi." Y lo hizo, con un empujó de sus caderas lleno Kurama y este grito de placer. Kurama bajo su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, luego mordió a Yomi en la clavícula derecha mientras que Yomi empujaba cada vez mas fuerte y aumento el ritmo y poco después se corrió junto con Yomi.

El zorro bajo de sus caderas y se estiró en la cama.

« Venga, quiero hacerlo otra vez. »

"Dame un respiro Kurama, no soy un zorro."

"Pués entonces ire yo." Y con esas palabras tiróa Yomi a los cojines y le sujetó con sus manos. Con sus piernas abrió las de Yomi y se metió entre medio. Con su boca preparó la entrada de Yomi y poco después se introdujó si mismo en él.

"Ahh Kurama… "

"Oh Yomi… eres tan delizioso." Y empujó más. Kurama estaba exitado de que volvió a correrse después de unos minutos.

Kurama dejo caerse encima de Yomi y este le encerró en sus brazos.

« Kurama, es bien volver a tenerte en mis brazos. »

„Hn..." murmuro antes de caerse dormido en un sueño profundo.

Unas horas después Kurama se despertó sólo. Entonces se levantó y encontró ropa encima de una silla cercana, se la puso y bajó a la sala común. Yomi estaba ahí rodeado de sus consejeros y guardaespaldas, discutiendo sobre actividades. Kurama se acercó a una mesa y sentó para comer varias frutas que estaban en un bol y agua en una garafa. Cuando había termniado se acercó a Yomi, le beso en la mejilla y se sentó encima de sus perinas con la cara al público. Los consejeros hizon una reverencia y se fueron, pero los guardaespaldas mantenían su posición. La cola del zorro se movia y acaricio el torso denudo de Yomi

"Deja estas tonterías, me haces cosquillas."

« Interesante » y seguió moviendo la cola aposta.

"Veo que todavía no has tenido sufficiente." Con eso acarició la cola pero Kurama de repente se levanto de un salto.

"No vuelves a tocarme la cola Yomi." Yomi se acordo como tenia que haber sufrido Kurama, y le enseño con el dedo de volver a sentarse. Kurama se acerco y se sentó con las piernas abiertas a cara de Yomi y le beso mientras con sus manos abrió el pantalón de Yomi. Yomi hizo lo mismo con Kurama, le apartó la túnica y abrió los pantalónes para que Youko podía levantar su cadera e introducile de nuevo el membro erecto de Yomi.

"De ESO nunca he tenido sufficiente, Ahhh", y bajo la cadera hasta llegar al fondo. Yomi gemía igual que Kurama, pero de repente Yomi podia escuchar el corazón de Kurama que se aceleró más de lo normal. Kurama abrió los ojos cuando llego al climax y el color dorado se apagó y dejó que el verde Esmeralda volvió. El pelo plateado volvió a ser el de carmesí y la cola y las orejas desaparecieron.

Yomi notó que Kurama se había vuelto a transformar en el hanyou y sacó con cuidado su membro. Kurama gruñó y mordió sus dientes caundo Yomi saclió de su entrada, sangre bajó el miembro de Yomi y las piernas de Kurama.

"Vaya… por fín se disminuyó el efecto del medicamento, pero nunca pensé que el cuerpo de Shuichi Minamino no sería capaz de soportarte."

"Kurama, te duele?"

"Si, pero no pasa nada." Entonces Yomi fue el que se llevo Kurama a la mesa y le empujo para que quedase con la espanda en la tabla y se arodilló delante de él para lamerle la derida que le causó sin querer.  
"Noo… ahhhh, no hagas eso…" La sensación de dolor con la lengua de Yomi hicierón que Kurama se animó de nuevo y Yomi metió el miembro en su boca.

"Yomi… porfavor… ahhhh…" Yomi entró un dedo en el pasillo estrecho de Kurama y le acarició por dentro, y muy pronto Kurama llegó al climax.

"El semen de tu cuerpo humano sabe más amargo que el de tu cuerpo demoniaco, es curioso. »

Kurama se puso rojo y se levantó para ponerse de nuevo su ropa. Yomi mientras tanto le explicó de que sus guardaespaldas habían detectado algo extraño en los bosques del oeste.

« Dicen que se ha visto un Youkai muy poderoso que su único placet es matar a los demás, y con matarlas les roba su energía youki, y dicen que se parece a tí. »

« A mi ? Yo no tengo familia aqui. Todos han muerto hace mucho tempo »

"Eso lo sé Kurama, pero quieto saber quién és."

"Y quieres que lo averigue yo, no es así?"

"Eres mi segundo ombre."

"Entonces esta todo claro… volvere por la noche y te traere a este Youkai."

"Espera Kurama, este Youkai es incluso más fuerte que tú, aqui tienes lo datos." Kurama se miró el papel que le dió Yomi. 200.000 HP (poder físico), la última vez que Kurama luchaba contra Chachi, le midió unos 152.000HP pero ahora era más fuerte, será sufficiente para vecerle? Habrá que averiguarlo y se marchó.

FIN CAP. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Furry Tails

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Edición: Kurama

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

CAP.3

Kurama se dirigió hacia dónde le había indicado Yomi. Por el camino se encontró con Hiei que estaba sentado como siempre encima de un árbol.

"Ne Kurama… también vas a por este bastardo?"

"Hai… me acompañas?"

Hiei simplemente bajó del árbol y andaba al lado de su amigo.

"Oye Kurama."

"Dime?"

"Que te paso?"

« Anda no me digas que estabas preocupado por mi »

"No es eso, pero quieto saber porque otro Youkai más poderoso que tú, tiene la misma apariencia que tú?"

Kurama bajó la vista.

"No hace falta que me lo cuentas si no quieres."

"Gracias Hiei." Y siguierón su camino. No le gustaba nada en absoluto hablar sobre la perdida de su cola, aunque ahora tenía una nueva.

Llegaron a un pueblecito. La gente estab en pánico, niños con sus madres estaban salendo del pueblo como si el mismo diablo estuviera detrás de ellos. Kurama y Hiei corrían hacia donde creían que había ese Youkai, y lo encontrarón.

Un creatura pareciendose a Kurama con el pelo plateado largo, y su cola estaba devorando a una niña. Sus garras lleno de sangre y sus ojos con ira.

« Vaya si que se parece a mí, solo que en vez de orejas de zorro tiene cuernos »

« A mi me gustan mas tus orejas. »

« … Hiei… ? »

« No he dicho nada… vamos a matarle! » Y se dirigían hacia la bestia.

"Kurama ten cuidado…"

"No hace falta que me lo digas Hiei, dunque no tengo la fuerza del zorro ahora, se hacer bastantes cosas". Kurama quería decir otra cosa más pero la bestia atacó.

Los dos amigos escaparón por los pelos.

« Vaya es rápido. » Comentó Kurama, y fue atacado de nuevo por la bestia. De echo todo el rató solo se dirigió hacia el hanyou, y sólo se molestó en apartarse Hiei de su espanda. Un grito de parte de Kurama y las garras le habían arrancado medio traje por el pecho. 4 heridas no demasidas profundas sangraban en diagonal de su torso.

"Maldito seas!" Cone so, Kurama sacó su látigo de rosas y conseguió darla un par de veces, pero o le causó mucho efecto, tenía una rapidez increible en reconstruirse. Entonces Kurama sacó unas semillas de su pelo y las planto con rapidez en la tierra. Mientras que seguía luchando grito a Hiei.

« Hiei ocupate de las plantas, necesitan su sangre ! »

« Nani ? » Kurama despistado fue atacado y lanzado contra una de las casas y desapareción en el interior. Hiei reaccionó rápido, ataco a la bestia con su satana, pero esta la apartó simplemente con su brazo y lanzó a Hiei hacia una casa opuesta. Después se fue en busqueda de Kurama. Este mientras tanto en el interior de la casa estaba aumentando su Youki y dirigirlo hacia las plantas ´venga Hiei, rápido´.

Hiei se levanto, miró su Satana y sí, había un poco de sangre cuando cortó el brazo de la bestia. Se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde Kurama había plantado las semillas y clavó la Satana en la tierra.

"Que se supone que estas haciendo?" Una sombra a lo lejos se dirigió hacia Hiei. Era Koujin. Ahora si que se parecía a Sakio, era más grandecito y se notaba que el tabaco le había comido unos cuantos años de su vida.

"Bueno…asi que tu eres el famoso Hiei… encantado de conocerte."

"Pues yo no." Y atacó a Koujin, pero la bestia lo había notado y se dirigó hacia Hiei.

"Ja ja ja, no puedes hacerme nada, mi hijo me protegerá siempre." Entonces apareció Kurama desde la casa con el Youki encendido y hizo crecer a las plantas. Eran una specie de Tsuiseki, plantas seguidoras, como habían probando la sangre de la bestia y se han crecido con ello, perseguirai al objectivo hasta dejarlo sín ello.

"Tsuiseki, planta madre de la planta Vampira, es curioso, la última vez la había usado contra Karasu en el torneo de artes marciales, sólo que esta vez tengo más poder y no tengo que cambiar mi vida por crearla," explicó a Koujin.

"Muy bién Kurama, por certo, dime una cosa, Yomi te ha podido recrear tu cola?"

"Como lo sabes que…"

"Que como se que tiene esa maquina? Eres tán inocente, él mismo hace tempo me vendió una de ellas, o debería decir que me la regaló y encima me ayudó con mi pequeño experimento."

"No… no puede ser, él."

"Él es un hombre de negocios y rey, se notan las dos cosas, pero más se nota que es un buen demonio en la cama."

Kurama se quedó helado, no por la noticia que Yomi se acostara con cualquier persona sino que había sido él y que encima el trato, no pude ser. Kurama atacó a Koujin y le mantuvo encerrado con su látigo de rosas. Koujin estaba horoizado, sabía que Kurama era rápido. Koujin estab ocupado con Hiei y este no le dejaba escapar para rescatar a su padre.

"Dime una cosa antes de que te mato."

"No pienso decirte nada!" Kurama apretó el látigo y las espinas hicierón que Koujin estaba sangrando por todo el cuerpo.

"Me vas a decir como matar a esa bestia o te matare." Kurama se acercó más a Koujin y este sonreía diabolicamente.

"Sí, te dire una cosa… MUERE!" Con eso Kurama notó como algo le atravesó por detras. Bajó su mirada y poda ver unas garras sangrientes que le salían de su pecho. El pelirrojo dejó caer el látigo y miró hacia dónde estaban la bestia y Hiei luchando, pero sólo pudo ver a Hiei en el suelo, muerto o inconsciente, no lo sabía.

"C…omo…" Kurama respiró y con eso sus pulmónes se llenaron con sangre y escupió sangre a la cara de Koujin.

"Je… quién iba morir?" La bestia sacó sus garra del cuerpo de Kurama y este gritó y se cayó al suelo. La bestia iba tirarse encima de Kurama cuando éste hizo algo que nunca hizo a nadie de esta especie. Se levantó y le agarró la cola, luego estiro de ello y con la espada de Hiei que había sacado de la tierra, le cortó la cola. La bestia grito y sangraba con tanta fuerza que las plantas Tsuiseki quedaban mojados completo por ello. Esto era la posibilidad, Kurama activo las plantas y atacaban. Se agarraban al rededor de su presa y pinchaban sus cabezas punteagudas en el cuerpo y le chupaban las sangre. Kurama se quedo con un alivio, pero cayo al suelo. La herida no dejaba de sangrar. Koujin se acercó a su bestia y la quería auydar, pero unas gotas de su sangre caían en las hojas de la Tsuiseki e hicierón que reaccionó y unad e ellas se agarró también a su cuerpo.

"No maldita seas! Como podia ser? Mi bestia era mucho mas poderosa!"

"Kurama le miró, no siempore es la fuerza que ayuda a ganar un combate, sabes?" Y se cayó inconsciente.

Cuando Kurama se despertó estaba rodeado de varias sombras. Cuando se levantó un poco podía destinguirlas, eran sus excompañeros del torneo y Hiei.

"Oiii Kurama como estas?"  
"Kurama estas bien?"

"Kurama persónanos porfavor."

"A que no estas enfadado no?"

"Que raro que no se haya muerto". Shishiwakamaru recibió un golpe en la cabeza de todo el mundo.

"Pero que demonios habeis hecho?" Kurama se levantó, su herida se había currado gracias a Rinku.

Chou se acercó, borracho como siempre, y explicó a Kurama lo siguiente.

"Oye Kurama, hiku, es que Koujin, hiku, cuando habíamos descubierto que no nos iba dar lo prometido, hiku, le hemos dejado. Es que nos hizo una oferta que no pudimos rechazar, hiku, hiku."

Se acercó Touya: " A mi me había prometido de conseguir la luz."

"Y a mi que podria vengarme de Genkai y que me daría una espada demoniaca mucha más potente que la mia, y no me ha dado nada, ese cabrón." Reclamó Shishiwakamaru.

"Asi que por unas cosas estúpidas habeis renunciado la amistad con Kurama, que malos que sois."

"Anda callate Rinku, tu también estabas envuelto en esto, a ti te había prometido unos yoyos más potentes que las que tienes. "

Kurama empezo a reirse. Hiei también.

"Kurama, en nombre de todo te pido perdón," dijo con voz calmada Touya. Kurama se levantó.

"La próxima vez, no os perdonare, y no conteis conmigo nunca más." Y se fue con Hiei hacia el castillo de Yomi.

En el camino dijo Hiei: " Oye Kurama no has sido un poc duro con ellos?"

"Hiei! Me han atrapado para que Koujin pudo cortarme la cola, coelccioanr mi sangre, cortarme el pelo y con eso crear ese monstruo!"

"Te cortó la cola?"

"Eto..." mierda Kurama no queria decirselo a Hiei y bajó la vista.

"Quiero verlo."

"Ya tengo una cola nueva, gracias a Yomi." Kurama apresuró el paso.

"Vas a hablar con él?"

"Si."

Y con eso Hiei había desaparecido, no tenía el mínimo interés en estar con Yomi.

Cuando Kurama llego al castillo, lleno de rábia, se dirigió a los aposentos de Yomi.

"Como es que no me dijiste que vendías una capsula curativa a este bastardo de Koujin!"

"Ah y que tiene que ver?"

"Pues con ella creó una bestia con mi cola, mi pelo y mi sangre, y vete saber que más cosas de los demás youkais. Me iba matar!"

"Si lo se... le ayudó en crearla."

"NANI?"

"Cálmate Kurama, lo hizo por própio interés."

"Yomi, eres un maldito demonio!"

"Lo sé Kurama, por eso también soy el rey del Makkai, no te enfades y come." De echo Kurama no podia cambiar nada en respeto, lo sucedido sucedió, sólo podia matener la rabia contra Yomi durante dos días más. En la tercera noche volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de Yomi.

FIN


End file.
